Talk:Blindfold
OMG I WANT--220.245.178.134 18:49, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Now EVERYBODY can be a ritualist! 12.175.211.39 19:27, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::Or Kormir! --Valentein 19:30, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::Does that mean I can be a god too? -Isidore ::::WANT ;O; ~Yikey :::::Or everybody can be Kenshi! ♦Arox♦ 17:55, 15 September 2007 (CDT) I'll take it that theyre customized right? it'd look so funny on a ranger. - Vaxin :They work just like any other collector armor, so yes they're customized. As for rangers...pssh, funny? everyone knows i shoot better when i'm blind.24.186.207.198 01:38, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Reminds me of Illidan (Warcraft Saga) ^^ [[User:Silverfury|'S'''ilver'F'ury]] 10:55, 4 September 2007 (CDT) -It reminds me too,cose i want it!!!!!!!Dammit,it looks so cool! Definitely looks like illidanDekboi. 11:13, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :All you need is a demon form skill (Grenth?), huuuuuuge daggers, purple armor and this... Oh, and big ears :P Anyways, it does look similar (maybe because there's not much to vary...). I like it --84.24.206.123 16:13, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ...dyeable? and if so, some images to show how colors show would be nice for matching with armor styles Tain 01:21, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Not dyeable, is the word on Guru. Zeek Aran 10:49, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Damnit. If it's not dyable, I don't want it...that purple is hideous. -_- Arshay Duskbrow 13:58, 9 September 2007 (CDT) it's like the blinker in RO.. I WANT ONE! ..maybe not for my assassin this time :P Cieltsd 22:41, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Sight Beyond Sight anyone? Dragnmn talk 11:24, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Reminds me of Riku on Kingdom Hearts 2 *Uses Searing Flames* (Fwoosh) "AAAAAAHHH!!!! I'M YOUR FREAKING TEAMMATE!!!" Sanarl 23:55, 19 December 2007 (UTC) With it I can become TIM(The Infernomancer)! (http://www.dominic-deegan.com/view.php?date=2004-03-22) -Kalle Damos :Had no idea what you were talking about until I actually looked at it, but the first thing that came to my mind was that magician Tim from MPatHG--Gimmethegepgun 04:52, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Salvageable/Destroyable. Does anyone know whether this works like the armor on a hero: Can keep salvaging runes without chance of destroying armor, or if it works like a normal piece of crafted armor. Copper Elf 13:19, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Only hero armor works that way. All player armor is subject to destruction if you try to salvage it. Arshay Duskbrow 16:22, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::perfect salvage kits ftw!!!--71.35.201.249 16:26, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::Cheers Arshay. Copper Elf 11:38, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Hair Because its a "helm", does it cover your hair? --Mahsa 13:32, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :I suggest you look at the picture. (That's a no.) Zeek Aran 19:11, 8 September 2007 (CDT) reminds me of that dark elf from lineage 2 trailer.. (the necro pic)--Yakslappin 17:52, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :Let me restate that... Helms (for instance the Crown) do weird things to your hair. For instance making long hair short. Does the blindfold to that too? --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User:Mahsa|'sa']] 04:26, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::D: I said no! Zeek Aran 18:44, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::I need to read/look more, my bad, lol. --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User:Mahsa|'sa']] 14:36, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Second Picture Can someone replace the second picture...someone obviously doesn't know how to take pictures since it's dark as hell.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 12:13, 13 September 2007 (CDT) uploaded 3 new pics of the male blindfold Hmm... I think I'll get this and stick a reduce blind rune on it (clarity?) just for fun...--Devils Apprentice 22:12, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :and then you wont have any +1 attribute, nice. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 14:46, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::WTB Humor. 14:51, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Who invented this... Like who invented this? Why do you want to be blindfolded? You don't even see what to hit with that thing on... And 60-80 armor level... It has to be something special! :Meh, rits seem to do fine --Gimmethegepgun 18:36, 21 November 2007 (UTC) : I noticed with my helm on always hide, my ritualist closes her eyes while she fires her bow. When you're ''that good, you don't need to see what you're shooting at. :D Now everyone can "use the force" like ritualists. Alas, it's like one of the most expensive pieces of armor in the game in terms of the cost (or value at least) of the materials (50 Diessa Chalices are worth over 100k). --68.187.144.197 09:07, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Thats why I like the idea of this for my ranger; she spends a lot of time using an almost purely rit skill bar, while other times using ranger/rit, it feels appropriate. But given how rare it is to collect the pieces for... don't see it ever happening. --85.62.18.3 01:09, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Reference to Movie Matrix it is a reference to "The Matrix Revolutions" here is a screenshoot: --Flece 15:32, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, the Matrix invented blindfolds... Tain 19:18, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::Lol. RT | Talk 19:19, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::U Ditnt no?! :O (no, be rational, it is just a blindfold) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:19, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I thought as much RT | Talk 19:21, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::::You sure? Neo sure seems blindfolded to me!--El Nazgir 19:25, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Laughs. (isn't this off-topic) RT | Talk 19:26, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, it's kinda getting a rant, we should stop (read as: I shouldn't have continued it)--El Nazgir 19:28, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Read, any adition comments are welcome on my talk page. RT | Talk 19:29, 11 December 2007 (UTC) HoM is it necessary to have the comment "This armor piece cannot be stored in the Hall of Monuments" when none of the other similar EotN headgear can either but it does not specifically say on their pages? Celt 22:31, 24 March 2008 (UTC)